Barney in Concert
Barney in Concert is the seventh and second-to-last video in the ''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 29, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar children's tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (debut) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special # Backyard Gang Rap # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Down on Grandpa's Farm # The Noble Duke of York # Pop Goes the Weasel # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) # Where is Thumbkin? # Sally The Camel # Mr. Knickerbocker # Baby Bop's Song # Baby Bop's Street Dance # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # Down By the Station # You're A Grand Old Flag # I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney in Concert (Audio Cassette) Gallery Releases Barney In Concert Original Cover.jpg|Original Release (1991) BICUKRelease.png|UK Release (1991) Barney concert.jpg|First Rerelease (1992) dgdsfgsdfv.JPG|Second Rerelease (1996) 51CAR1G5DQL._SS500_.jpg|Final rerelease BICUKRelease2.png|UK Re-Release dfdsfg.JPG|Spanish version en concierto2.jpg|Alternate Spanish version Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Baby Bop. Her introduction segment is later shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. This same featurette erroneously refers to this show as "Barney Live". **This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. **This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. * In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. * The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses similar instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. * In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another version of the same cassette was released by Lyons themselves. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:TV Specials Category:1991